


Bag of Boo

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Improv, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-30
Updated: 2003-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The girls, Brian and Justin take Gus trick or treating.





	Bag of Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Notes : I hope you all enjoy this one. I was going to do something a little different, and I might still do it, but for now I'm just going to leave this Improv the way it is. This one'll also be posted at my website in the Stand Alone section.  
Disclaimer : I'm sad to say that none of the characters in this story belong to me [sob], though I'm currently searching for ways to make them mine! [maniacal laughter]

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Title : Bag of Boo.  
Author Name : LyyLee  
Author E-mail : IHugEmbalmers@aol.com  
Author Website/List : www.angelfire.com/realm3/dreamsandlullabies  
Improv : #12 - Black, spooky, candy, boo!  
Archive : Yes to BJImprov, BJFic, ATP.  
Summary : The girls, Brian and Justin take Gus trick or treating.  
Rating : NC-17  
Warnings : None.  
Notes : I hope you all enjoy this one. I was going to do something a little different, and I might still do it, but for now I'm just going to leave this Improv the way it is. This one'll also be posted at my website in the Stand Alone section.  
Disclaimer : I'm sad to say that none of the characters in this story belong to me [sob], though I'm currently searching for ways to make them mine! [maniacal laughter]

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 

The black night clung to the sky, exuding a sense of foreboding and sinister tricks. The moon hung high, small and half-full, little light shining down upon the earth, on the devil's night.

Justin licked his lips nervously and looked down at his and Brian's clasped hands. He straightened up, seemingly drawing strength from the contact, and ventured on into the dead of night.

"Da, Da, Da, Da!" Gus called from his perch on Lindsay's shoulders.

Brian grinned and when he thought no one was looking, blew a kiss in his general direction.

Gus squealed and buried his head further into the nape of his blonde mommie's neck.

Justin grinned and looked at the auburn haired man. Brian looked down and quickly looked away, hating to get caught. He felt heat rise up in his face, and damned himself even more.

Lindsay, Melanie, Justin, Brian and Gus were out trick or treating. Brian had seemed put out when asked if he was going to participate in his son's trick or treating, but Justin could see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Brian always wanted the best for his son, and if that meant that he wouldn't be around for his halloween, then he would gladly leave--Brian thought that he was a bad father, but Justin was working on it, and Brian was slowly but surely believing that he isn't as bad as he thinks he is.

Justin felt his hand being squeezed, and he looked at Brian and smiled. Brian returned, albeit a smaller version.

Lindsay and Melanie abruptly turned left, and Gus struggled to get loose.

Lindsay put him down and he went running unsteadily toward the door where two other kids were waiting with a mom behind them.

Gus got to the door just in time, as the door opened and an old woman of about fifty years appeared holding a plastic pumpkin bag, filled with chocolatey treats.

"Trick or treat!" The two girls said together.  
"Boo!" Gus said loudly and held out his half full trick-or-treat bag.

The old woman chuckled and grabbed a handful of candy. She placed a couple mini-tootsie rolls with a sucker in one girls bag, a packet of whoppers and some bubble gum in another, and for Gus she deposited two snickers bars and a red sucker.

"What do you say, Gus?" Lindsay said.  
"Boo!" Gus yelled and ran on toward the next house, with Melanie running after him.

Lindsay smiled, a little embarrassed.  
"He thanks you," She replied and the mom of the two children laughed, as the old woman closed the door.

"My little ones were like that too," She replied and lovingly looked at her two children who were still standing on the doorstep, going looking at their candy.

Lindsay smiled, ever the dutiful WASP.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Lindsay asked.

Brian rolled his eyes, already sick of walking around for an hour. If he wanted exercise, he had the treadmill. Or, better yet...

Brian looked at Justin. Justin looked up and noticed the gleam in his eyes.

"Brian!" He said harshly, shoving him slightly, while Brian just kept grinning.

"Are you guys together?" The woman asked Lindsay, and glanced at Brian.

Brian felt Justin tense beside him and he wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Well...no actually, but-" Lindsay began, but was cut off by Brian.

"No, but we are." Brian stared at the woman, wanting to see how she'd respond.

She looked shocked for a moment.

Justin waited, already tensing himself for the confrontation; but it never came.

"Oh, well, okay, sorry, I just...well..." She glanced at Lindsay who smiled.

"It's alright,"

Brian rolled his eyes again.

"We're going on ahead," He replied and practically dragged Justin onward.

"Well that was odd," Justin whispered, although they were out of earshot.  
"Odd? Try damn near spooky," Justin gave him a weird look and then burst out laughing.

"Right," He said once he'd gotten himself calmed down.

"Come on, you two, I don't want to miss anymore of Gus' trick or treating,"

Brian sighed and heard Gus a couple of houses ahead.

"BOO!" He shouted and Brian laughed at the flustered look on the blonde woman's face as she quickly hurried toward her son.

Justin laughed quietly to himself and wound himself around the man he loved.

Brian sighed and relaxed his unknowingly tensed body.

"Come on, old man. Only a couple of more houses," Justin winked at him and licked his lips suggestively before walking ahead of him.

Brian growled and ran toward him. A couple more houses couldn't come fast enough.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 

Brian's back arched and his fingers clenched tighter into the mass of blonde hair bobbing furiously about his groin.

"Jesus," Brian hissed.

Justin dug his tongue gently into the slit and licked at the precum that formed there. He sucked hard at the head and dropped his head back down until he felt the cap bump the back of his throat and he swallowed hard, massaging it snugly.

Brian yelped and clenched his teeth. Christ, he loved it when he did that. When he'd come back from Ian, he'd shown him that he'd learned how to deep throat, and boy, did he know how. His thoughts were cut off when he felt the boys strong but soft hands began kneading his heavy balls that had drawn up towards him.

"Jus, close,"

Justin hollowed his cheeks, and sucked harder, twirling his tongue against the underside of his cock, tracing the large vein. He felt Brian's cock start to pulse and knew that he was close. He turned slightly to the left, and reached under Brian's pumping hips to his hole. Using his fore finger, he softly rubbed the wrinkled hole, and reveled in the sound of his shout.

"Justin, I-I..."

Justin tilted his finger and pushed just the edge of it into his hot pucker.

Brian's body jerked and he growled.

"More," He repeated breathlessly.

Justin grinned around the cock in his mouth, and shoved the rest of his finger inside, brushing against his prostate.

"Justin!" Brian yelled loudly, and his back practically flew off the bed as he came inside the mouth of his lover.

Justin quickly drew back and sucked on the head of his cock, loving the creamy white substance flooding his mouth. He swallowed it all and lifted his head up, but not before licking across his sensitive head. Brian shuddered and moaned softly when he pulled his finger out of him. 

Justin sighed and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips, before flopping down beside him, to his left.

Brian slowly opened his eyes and lazily looked toward the left where his blonde angel was sitting.

Brian raised himself up on his arms and kissed the pink lips, plundering his tongue inside for any remaining tastes of himself.

"Ready for your candy?" Brian whispered seductively as he started moving down his lithe body.

Justin shivered and smiled faintly. He was ready for celebrating Halloween; Brian Kinney style.


End file.
